Can't Wait
by AnnabethChasePJO
Summary: Percy has a crush on Annabeth, and finally gets his chance to get to know her. I know in the A/N's it may say the wrong chapter, but that's because I changed some things, so just ignore them
1. Staring Helps

**Hey guys! I've decided to write another story for PJO because my other stories were suckish… so I hope this one makes up for those! Sorry it's so short, but this is kind of like a sneak-preview of what's coming up. **

Percy's POV

Those grey eyes. I couldn't focus on anything else. Those beautiful, grey eyes. I couldn't help my staring. She probably thought I was a freak for staring at her so much. She was gorgeous.

Her blond hair, with those natural curls. And her clothes. She wasn't a frilly girly-girl. She was a natural girl, that doesn't wear make-up to cover up her pimple-free face. She was perfect.

"Dude, someday, you're going to have to talk to her. You realize that, right?" Nico was standing next to me, close to my next class, Mr. Puckerman for English. I didn't want to admit it, but he was right. I just didn't know what to say to that perfect girl.

"Hey Percy. So your next class is English right?" Annabeth said. I stumbled the words out of my mouth. "Uh, yeah. What about you?" "Science. Say, do you want to come to the beach with me after school today?"

"Sure. See you after school." "Cool. Meet me next to the big oak tree next to the parking lot. Can't wait." And with that, my stomach did a loop-de-loop. "Yeah can't wait." I said to myself.

Annabeth walked away with her friends and I stood there, hardly waiting until three o'clock.


	2. I Save My Friend

**Hola friendolas! So I hope you liked my other story, so here's the second part. Enjoy, and please review! **

Percy's POV

Unfortunately, English didn't go fast enough. Nothing did. It seemed like three o'clock wasn't coming until forever. I love the beach, if you haven't already figured out. See, I have this feeling I get when I'm in water. I don't know what it is, but it's like I belong there. In the water I mean.

"Percy Jackson, what is it that seems to be oh so interesting to you?" said my teacher, seeing me drawing.

"Nothing, just draw- I mean writing in my notebook." He looked at me with his brown, beady eyes. I guess he decided I was telling him the truth, because he turned back towards his drawing board.

The truth was I was drawing Annabeth and me at the beach together. Nico leaned over and whispered, "Dude, you are an amazing artist." I didn't think so, but everyone else did. Finally the bell rang, and I only had two more classes before the beach.

Annabeth's POV

When the last bell rang, signaling that it was time to go see Percy, my heart soared out of my chest. I don't know if Percy knows this, but I have a huge crush on him. And, I kinda have a secret that I think I'm going to tell him today.

"Hey Annabeth. How's it shaking pretty thang?" Luke was up against the side of my locker, trying to get me to go out with him… again.

"Luke, listen I have somewhere to be so if you could just-" But I was too late. He leaned in and kissed me on the lips. But, then he grabbed my arms, and kept kissing me. I tried to pull away, but he was too strong. Finally, someone came to my rescue.

"Dude, get away from her NOW." Percy grabbed Luke, then punched him in the face. Percy shook me, signaling that I was supposed to follow him. We ran as fast as we could, for one mile, then stopped.

"Wow Perce. Thanks. No one's ever done that for me."

"No problem." We both went to our houses, grabbed our bathing suits, and headed for the beach.


	3. I Learn Something Insane

**Hey hey party people! So thanks for reviewing! Here's the third part to this story. Thanks Thalia Marie Grace for keeping my spirits high, and supporting me.**

Percy's POV

I never really realized that Annabeth was two stories away from my apartment complex. I was excited not just because of that, but because I was really going to the beach with Annabeth Chase, the hottest girl of the whole grade. Every guy wanted to go out with her, but I was the lucky one.

"Percy, you ready yet?" Annabeth was standing in my hallway, wearing a blue and green bikini, covered with sea horses, and clams.

"Wow. You look- hot." Annabeth gave me a questioning look, then blushed and giggled. "That's not what I meant- I meant-"

"Perce, I get it. Yes I am a little warm. Are you ready?" I looked down at my blue and green swim trunks.

"Uh, I guess so. Are you?" _Wow Percy. Did you really just ask her that?_ She nodded, and we walked out the door towards the beach. We walked in silence, and she grabbed my hand. I blushed.

To tell you the truth, I've never really been this close to a girl before. Except my mom, but moms don't count, right?

"So Percy, have you ever uh, kissed a girl before?" "No, but I plan to, before I get thirty and old." I said like an idiot.

"Oh." I didn't know if that was an oh like yay, or an oh like so I get to be the tester bunny. She seemed tense, I wasn't sure why though.

"Annabeth, is there something you wanna tell me, or are you always like this- tense?" The words blurted out of my mouth, and as soon as I said them, I felt bad.

"Uh, well I do want to tell you something, it's just, I'm not sure how you're going to take it." I gave her a look like you-can-tell-me-almost-anything-as-long-as-you're-not-dating-Luke. "Alright, fine. Here it goes. See, there's this place called Camp Half-Blood. It's a camp for special people. I'm one of those special people.

"I have special powers and things that I can do because my mother-" I waited for her to continue. "My mother is well, someone you would never believe."

"Come on Annabeth. Tell me."

"My mother is Athena, goddess of battle strategy and wisdom."

All I remember was staring into the grey eyes of an insane person.

"Percy, I'm serious. I wouldn't lie to you. My mother is the Greek goddess Athena. And, I sense that you have a Greek father. Do you have any idea who?" Annabeth looked VERY serious, and was sitting on the brown rock I used to sit on when I would come to the beach.

"Uh, I have no idea, because I think you are hmmmm what's the word? Oh yeah, INSANE." I started to walk away, towards the ocean. I knew that was the only place that I could truly think.

"Percy. Wait!" Annabeth ran towards me, grabbing my arm and forcing me to turn to face her. "Percy. You love the water, right?"

"Yeah, so?" "So, you might possibly be a son of Poseidon. He's one of the big three. He only has ever had two children. You might be one." This was a lot to take in, but I pretty much was up to speed.

"So, what you're saying is, I might be the son of Poseidon?" She nodded. I tensed up. To actually think that I might be as important as a god. Well, a god's son anyway. I decided that she was telling the truth.

"So how can we tell for sure?"

"Well, Perce, I can take you to Camp Half-Blood. That way, you can find out for real. We'd have to skip school for the next two days. You in?"

"Sure." I said, shrugging. Annabeth laughed and said, "Alright, now let's see what a swimmer you really are, Seaweed-Brain." I looked at her and smiled. My first nickname that wasn't rude or obnoxious. I was excited. I couldn't wait to find out if I was really Poseidon's son.


	4. I Meet Two Girls

**Hey guys! So my other chapters have been kinda short, so I'm making this one a little bit longer. R&R! Enjoy!**

Annabeth POV

I thought that Percy was going to call me crazy. I realized that it was kind of creepy to find out that your crush is Athena's daughter, and then find out you could be Poseidon's ONLY son. But the scariest thing was that he had no idea who his other sibling might be.

The urban legend is there are a girl and a boy. Poseidon came down to Earth, had an affair with Mrs. Jackson, and went back up to Mount Olympus. When he left her, she had twins; Percy, and his sister, Selena. Percy was chosen to live with his mother and Selena with Poseidon. She must be a really good battler. But not good enough to beat me. Ha yeah.

"So, are you ready yet?" I asked Percy. We hack to gone back to his place, to pack and take his things to Camp.

"Almost. Can you help me?" I walked into his room, and immediately looked towards his walls. They were lime green, and light blue, with water designs. His bed was-of course- a water bed. It was a blue comforter. The inside sheets were lime green, and were covered with sea horses.

"What do you need help with?" He smiled, and pulled my arm towards his bed. He had everything packed. Toothbrush, hairbrush, clothes, towels, and pretty much anything you could imagine. He asked, "Do you think this is all I need? Like, do I need anything else?"

"Uh, unless you want to suck up everything in your room." He laughed, and I smiled. To think I literally asked him out four hours ago, and we were already taking a road trip. I couldn't believe he had actually said yes. I thought he was just gonna say, 'Oh, yea sorry. I don't like you so, NO!' I would've cried if he had said no. I don't know if he likes me back though.

"So, now how are we getting there?" I said I'd handle that. Truthfully, I was thinking about asking Thalia if she could help us. I called her and she said yes.

I walked outside Percy's apartment and waited for her to arrive. I couldn't wait to introduce her to Percy. She had gorgeous blue eyes, and her hair was black and beautiful. I was often envious, but she said I was pretty enough. I was nervous, because what is Percy liked her then me?

Percy's POV

When Thalia got off of her soaring eagle, the first thing I saw was her eyes. They were blue, like the ocean itself. She had black hair, like the black night with the sparkling stars. I'm not a poet, but that was beautiful.

"Hi. My name is Thalia Marie Grace. I'm the daughter of Zeus. You must be…"

"Oh. I'm, uh, Percy. So you are one of the big three's daughters. Whoa."

"Yeah, and I don't have a boyfriend either." Annabeth moved towards Thalia, but then retreated back towards me. She grabbed my arms, and stroked her face up and down my arm. I had no idea what she was doing. I pried her off of me, and then moved over where the door was.

I grabbed my bags quickly, then put them on the soaring eagle. Thalia was waiting on the eagle, and Annabeth said that she had to go to her house and get her stuff. Thalia said we could fly over, then wait for her. All three of us climbed on the eagle, then soared off to Annabeth's house. Not her stepmother's apartment, but her dad's house in Brooklyn.

When we landed, Annabeth ran inside.

"So, Percy, are you and Annabeth dating?"

"No. I'm free."

"Good." And Thalia leaned in and kissed me. I hoped Annabeth would never come out again. I was perfectly fine dating Thalia. But I loved Annabeth.

"Thalia, I'm sorry. But I love Annabeth. You are beautiful though, and I would love to date you, but I'm in love with Annabeth." She then nodded, and smiled.

"Percy, we're here. Wake up you dork." I snorted, and blinked. It was all a dream. Thank the gods. Now I can just sit back and relax.

"Percy, it's late. Go to bed, and we'll give you a tour tomorrow." Said Annabeth. She led me to my cabin, and Thalia said she would help me get settled, since Annabeth had to go find Chiron.

"So, are you dating Annabeth?"

"No. I'm free."

"Good. 'Cause my friend would be perfect for you. Her name is Selena." A girl stepped out from behind the door, and said, "Hello Percy. My name is Selena. I'm your sister." And with that, I took an early curfew.


	5. I Recover, So Now What?

**Thanks guys for the really nice reviews. I'm not gonna be one of those people who refuses to write until they get a certain amount of reviews. (It would be nice to get up to thirty though!) Here's the sixth chapter. Hopefully it's the best so far.**

Percy's POV

When I woke up from my faint, I smelled the sweet aroma of blue cookies. I looked to my right, and on the nightstand was a cup filled with honey-looking stuff. It smelled so good that I couldn't resist. I grabbed it, sipped it, and immediately felt better.

"Hey Perce. How ya feeling?" Selena, my twin sister was looking at me with her intense blue eyes. They looked just like mine accept, softer.

"Uh, I'm better. I just fainted because it was a little warm."

"Same Percy. Always trying to be the man of the house." She bent down and kissed my forehead. Then, she turned around, grabbed a towel, waved her hand over it, then stuck it on my face. It was wet! She had actually taken something that was completely dry, and made it wet.

"Whoa. I didn't think this whole Greek mythology thing was real."

"Well, it is. I hate to disappoint you. Anyway, what do you want to know?"

"What do you mean?"

"Percy, c'mon. I've lived on Mount Olympus for seventeen years, and have trained with the big three. What do you want to know?"

"What is our father like?" She looked a little caught off guard. Selena shuffled around a bit, and then sat down on the empty bed next to mine. She seemed a little tense, but then calmed down a bit.

"Percy, our father is a great man, no matter what other people say. He loves you very much. He only picked me, because, he wanted you to have a better life than I did. Poseidon has lived for more than thirty thousand years. You are only seventeen. Imagine seeing some of the stuff that he has. He cries himself to sleep some nights." She stopped to sniffle, but grabbed a tissue and quickly continued.

"Our father is amazing. He's saved people before Percy. Don't let anyone else say anything different." Selena gave me another kiss on the cheek, then told me to rest.

I decided to take a small cat nap, but only as long as twenty minutes. I was awoken by my friends, surrounding me with gifts- all except Selena. Grover was outside telling Chiron that I was awake.

"Hey Perce. How ya feelin'?" Flashback. Isn't that what Selena said? But, this time, it was Thalia that said it.

"A little bit better now that everyone is here. Why am I in such critical condition?"

"Dude, you totally blacked out. The nurse said it was the worst shock-black-out-thingy she's ever seen." Nico said.

"You don't have to worry him like that. Percy, you had a severe shock injury." Annabeth looked worried, and said her statement very slowly.

"Annabeth, I'm not deaf. So, when can I get out?"

"Right now, actually." The nurse said, releasing my arms from the machines. I walked outside, seeing the whole camp sitting there, on one knee. Someone called out, "Are you okay Percy?" I responded with a quick yea. The camps erupted in cheers, and were greeting me.

"Hi Percy, I'm Clarisse. I'm the best battler here. Don't EVER challenge me. Or else, you'll end up back where you just were- the ER." Note-to-self: Don't bug Clarisse.

"Hey Percy." The girl twirled her hair flirtatiously. "I'm Hermes's daughter, Sarah. Nice to meet you." She giggled and skipped away. She looked to be about twelve or so.

"Hey strong man. How you doin'?" Selena was leaning up against the cabin. Her dark shorts were shorter than I was used to on girls, and her blue Aeropostale shirt was really showing off her blue eyes. The lime green sneakers really pulled off her sea look.

"I'm good thanks. So, is this our cabin?"

"Yep. I've been here for two years, transferring back and forth from here to Mount Olympus. Come on in, but this time, don't hurt yourself." I laughed and walked inside.

It was beautiful; the waterbeds were just like mine, sheets and all. The walls were covered with sea creatures and waves. Everything was made out of inches.

Selena's side was covered with pictures of friends, posters of Justin Bieber and Selena Gomez, and the water was rising up towards her bed, making a sphere of water surrounding the bed.

"Wow. You really have everything. Let me grab my bags." I walked outside, and grabbed my bags, and then saw her. Thalia Marie Grace. She was gorgeous. Her hair reminded me of the black sky at night. She turned around, and the first thing I saw was her eyes.

"Hey Percy. So I see you've officially met your sister, and are starting to settle in. Am I going to see you at campfire tonight?"

"Uh, I have no idea where campfire's held. Can you take me tonight?" _Wow Percy, you sound really desperate and stupid right now. _

"Um, sure. I'd love to. Pick you up around seven?"

"Sure. I should be ready by then." She nodded and turned towards her cabin. I don't know what's going on, but I think I have a crush on two people. Oh crud.

**So what'd ya think? Review it please. (Try to get up to twenty) I kind of had a writer's block on this, so some of the time the characters may be OOC. And, if you don't like the idea of Percy and Thalia dating, then you should keep reading. As of this point, I have no idea what I'm gonna do to all of them… But keep reading and reviewing!**


	6. My Plan Might Help Or Not

**Yo peoples. So about Percy and Thalia dating, I think they would make a cute couple, but I'm Percabeth all the way. But anyway, let's get to the story shall we?**

Annabeth's POV

After I found out that Thalia was the one who was taking Percy to the campfire, I was very angry. I mean, I'm the one that found him. Thalia is my friend. How could she do this to me? But she can't date him. Her father is Zeus, and Percy's is Poseidon. They're brothers; they're the big three. But I had an idea.

"Percy, you want to go to campfire tonight with me?"

"Uh actually Annabeth, I'm going with Thalia. Sorry."

"Oh, ok. I'll just go with Luke then." He turned around to look at me and had a weird face.

"Do you mean Luke as in jerk-face-who-kissed-you-in-the-hall way-and-I-had-to-save-you Luke?"

"Yep. He's the son of Hermes." I smirked silently, and started towards the door.

"Wait- Annabeth." I smiled, and then turned around. The water was up to my knees. I guess it was a reflex?

"Annabeth, you know I like you. I'm not going to choose between you and Thalia. You guys are my friends. But just don't go off and date Luke because you want to get back at me. And if you do, be careful." That's it? That's all he wants to say! Fine then. I nodded, opened the door of Percy's cabin, and walked over to the Hermes Cabin.

Percy's POV

I think I screwed up big time. The moment Annabeth left my cabin I could tell that she wasn't going to be happy with me until I gave up any chance with Thalia. I honestly have no idea what I'm going to do.

"Sup dude?" Nico had come into my cabin while I was turned around. Selena was sitting on her bed, reading_ Seventeen _magazine. Nico looked up at Selena and smiled. "Uh Perce, can I have a minute with your sister alone please? I need to ask her a question about Mount Olympia."

"Dude, it's Olympus." I managed a little laugh. He's so lovestruck, and it's funny because he's only sixteen. Selena's seventeen, almost eighteen.

"Yea whatever." I started towards the door. When I opened the door, Clarisse was standing there.

"Uh hello." I said, not really expecting her to be there.

"So, Percy. Everyone says that you are one of the big three's sons. They also say that you are dating Thalia Grace, Zeus' daughter. I'm here to clear it all up." I had my jaw to the floor by the time she ended.

"Everyone thinks I'm dating Thalia?" She nodded. Wow. I've been here for three hours, and rumors are already spreading. That sounded like me though. When I moved into Goode High, after five minutes, I was the one who stalked every girl until they said yes to dating me.

"So, which is it Percy? And if you're lying, I will punch you in the face."

"Well, uh, Thalia and I are really good friends, but we're not dating. Sorry to disappoint you?" She laughed, then responded with, "You better hope you aren't lying, or else, Poseidon's not going to have a son anymore." And with that last frightening statement, she walked away, tall and proud.

Thalia's POV

When Clarisse knocked on Percy's door, I knew it wasn't going to end well. Then I heard what she said. "So, Percy. Everyone says that you are one of the big three's sons. They also say that you are dating Thalia Grace, Zeus' daughter. I'm here to clear it all up."

"Everyone thinks I'm dating Thalia?" Clarisse nodded.

"So, which is it Percy? And if you're lying, I will punch you in the face."

"Well, uh, Thalia and I are really good friends, but we're not dating. Sorry to disappoint you?" She laughed, then responded with, "You better hope you aren't lying, or else, Poseidon's not going to have a son anymore."

I was officially convinced that Clarisse was just trying to get into Percy's head. It was annoying. I mean, sure, I'd love to date Percy, but Annabeth and I have too great a friendship to have it ruined because of this. And, it would be a little wrong for my uncle's son to be dating me. He's technically related to me. Ew.

Anyway, when Clarisse walked away, Percy sat down on his porch. He ran his fingers through his black hair, then breathed very deeply. _Move in now Thalia. Go ask him if he's okay. This is your chance. Shut up voice._ I hate when I tell myself what to do.

"Hey Percy. You okay?" I asked. He looked up at my and shook his head.

"Yea, I guess so. It's just, everyone thinks that you and I are dating. Rumors like that are hard to stop. I told Clarisse no, but I really don't know. It's gonna be hard to face the kids now."

"Percy, you're smart. You'll think of something, I promise."

"That's it! I have an idea."

"Okay, I know I've only known you for five hours, but I can already tell that this should be interesting." He smiled, and nodded. Here we go.

**Campfire**

Annabeth's POV

Luke had his arm around me, and was sitting next to me with his face six inches away from mine. This was the worst idea I had ever had. But, if it made Percy jealous, then it was worth it. I think. My friend, Maria, was sitting on my left, and I asked Luke for some punch. He said sure and got up to get me some.

"Dang girl. What have you done?"

"I don't really think I know, Maria. I feel like I need to make him feel jealous, but then again, I have no idea what I'm capable of right now."

"You'll be fine. Trust m-" She stopped talking when Percy came to sit down. He had his arm around Thalia, and they were laughing and, kissing? Yep, kissing each other in the cheek.

"Oh, Percy. Do tell everyone the news," said Thalia, looking up at his perfect face. He nodded, then turned towards the camp. No one was listening, so he made a water ball from the water in the river, and threw it onto the fire. It doused, then lit up, and almost exploded.

Everyone was looking then, and totally hushed.

"Attention, campers, friends, family, I have an important announcement. Thalia Marie Grace and I, Percy Jackson, are hereby dating!" The campers erupted into roars of happiness. Clarisse walked up to Percy, and punched him in his arm.  
>"I have one thing to say to you Jackson. Congratulations." She laughed, then hugged him. I had never seen that before.<p>

"Percy, nice one!" Luke said, holding our punch. When he walked over to me, I said, "I got you some punch too babe. Right in your face." Then I literally punched him in the face. The whole camp turned towards me. I started to cry, then ran to my cabin.

Percy's POV

I didn't mean to hurt Annabeth like that, but she didn't have to start this whole thing. Thalia and I were happily fake dating. We knew it was fake, but everyone else thought that we were really dating. And for Clarisse to hug me was huge.

Thalia and I walked back to our cabins. I said goodnight, and then kissed her on the cheek. She did the same, but only, she kissed me on the lips. Ka-Boom. That was the sound of the firework that lit up in my heart. "Goodnight Percy." She walked up the steps to her cabin, opened the door, and went inside. I stood outside my door, like an idiot.

"Percy, you better get some sleep." It was my sister, who had I guess opened the door, only to see me standing there.

"I'm coming." I said. I made my way into our cabin, and threw myself on my water bed.

"Good kiss, huh?" Selena laughed, then sat on the edge of my bed.

"Yea."

"What'd ya see when she kissed you Perce?"

"Fireworks. Wait, why do you care?"

"Because I'm a girl. You're a guy. I can help you. And if you saw a firework, then that means your brain thinks you really are dating. Maybe you and Thalia are perfect for each other."

"Yeah, cause that makes me feel a whole lot better."

"I didn't say I was going to make you feel better. I said I was going to help you." She laughed again, then climbed up to the top bunk of her bed.

"Percy, all I'm saying is, maybe you and Thalia are meant for each other. Or, you and Annabeth are. But what you choose is your decision." Thanks to my sister, for yet another piece of advice. A piece of advice that bugged me so much, that I didn't sleep at all that night.

**So, what do you want? Who should he choose? Review with your answer or private message me. Review your opinion, either Percabeth, or Perlia. I am open for opinions. I changed my name to Percabeth7149. Thanks!**


	7. You Were My Friend?

**Hola me amigos and amigas! Shannnnk you for all the reviews and opinions. I shall take them into consideration. Here's the eighth chapter. Wow.**

Percy's POV

Annabeth was on the right, Thalia on the left. I was forced to choose one. Who should I choose? My father stood in the middle. He nodded, saying "You must choose one, for the other is forbidden. Just choose one, the choice is youuurrrrssss."

I woke with a start. Oh, thank the gods. It was just a dream. But it was so real.

"Percy, you are such a doofis. Get off the floor." Selena stood over me shaking her head. Her arms were across her chest, and she was in her blue and lime green sea pajamas. I didn't realize it, but I was on the cabin floor, soaked from head to toe in water.

"Thanks for the sympathy." I said with my morning sarcasm. She nodded, and then turned towards the bathroom.

"You gonna want hot water? Of course you do. " I half nodded. She walked into the bathroom, and turned on the shower.

"Yo dude. So where's your sister?" Nico was standing in the middle of my cabin. I hate it when he does that. I said she was showering, and that he should come back later. He nodded, but Selena came out of the bathroom at that moment.

"So Nico, what do you want to ask me?" How did she know he wanted to ask her something?

"Oh yeah, uh, so are you going to campfire tomorrow with anyone?"

"Nope."

"Do you want to go with me?"

"Nope."

"Okay. Bye." And he walked out our door.

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?

"Read his mind."

"I'll teach you later. So, what are you doing today?"

"Uh, nothing. Why?"

"I want to show you something. Follow me?"

"First, I have to take a shower."

"No you don't. Just come with me." I followed Selena towards the edge of camp. We passed some people training, but kept walking. When we reached the forest, we started to run and laugh. When I tripped, Selena laughed so hard that we had to stop and wait for her to start breathing again.

"Here we are." She said. I looked up. I saw trees, and the sun shining onto a large tree. There was a tree house, which was blended into the trees. But it wasn't a baby size tree house. It was a tree house the size of a penthouse.

"Wow."

"C'mon Seaweed Brain." I had to squint, but I saw Annabeth sitting on the top, with the trees curved like a long L. I was a little afraid. What if Annabeth got me on the top, then threw me off? Luckily, it was about fifty foot drop into an ocean. So, if she did push me, I would land in the water and would be okay.

Selena and I ran up to the top, and saw Annabeth in a black dress, with-yep, yo guessed it-Luke.

"Oh, hey Luke." I said, not sounding happy. "Um, would you mind grabbing something from my cabin?"

"Sure. What is it you need?" I said I needed my black bag underneath my sister's bed. He nodded, and left.

"Percy, there is no black-"

"I know." I laughed, and so did Annabeth. We talked for about two hours, and then decided to head back to camp. When we were walking, Annabeth and I smiled and laughed a lot.

"Annabeth, I wanted to apologize for the way I acted. I felt bad that I dated Thalia. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I know I've only known you for a few hours-"

"That's okay Perce. I forgive you. By the way, I've actually known you all your life. You blacked out when you were fifteen, and forgot me. I vowed that day that I would never mess up your life again."

"How did you mess up my life? You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"I messed up your life because when I was just about to- do something, Hades' hellhound showed up. That's when you blacked out. But my mother told me that you were the one. So, I acted like I wanted to date you and blah blah blah."

"Oh." I said. I had no idea. We were very close to camp, and I couldn't wait to tell Thalia that Annabeth and I had made up.

Selena's POV

When Annabeth told Percy, I knew he was going to be asking me lots of questions tonight. The truth was, I was a little nervous. I may be the coolest kid around (according to Clarisse and her WHOLE cabin), but I was scared that I might not have what Percy needs.

"Percy, I'll tell Thalia, you tell camp."

"K." I walked up to Thalia's cabin, and she opened the door when I hit the third of five steps.

"Hey, I already know. You don't have to explain. I'm actually relieved."

"Whoa, how did you find… Percy did his telepathy thingy didn't he?"

"Yep, and I am totally relieved. Now I don't have to date my cousin. Thanks though." We had a long talk inside her cabin. It was amazing. Her room was as big as ours, but everything inside was completely floating. He roof wasn't there, and at night she said she could see the stars. Her bed was light blue, and it was a floating bunk bed, just like mine and Percy's. I asked if I could stay the night tomorrow, and of course she said yes.

"I think that we should have connecting rooms." She said. I thought that was a good idea, but we would just have like a door connecting them or something. I told her that I needed to go to bed. She and I both weren't going to campfire tonight, since we were both too tired.

"Good night." She said. I said the same thing, and we both went to bed. When Percy came back around eleven, I acted like I was asleep. I didn't really want to answer any questions, and I was scared out of my shoes that I would eventually have to answer those questions.

**What'd ya tink? Do chu like it? Pls review it! Thanks to SoTrue, Thalia Marie Grace, IFoundAPickle, demigodlove, SWEEPER5, bookwormgirl2497, kenzie street, Unhr25, Daughter of Athena 101, klydo, AnnabethChaserocks, BlackCoverse24, and o0oVioletx64 for reviewing! You guys rule!**


	8. Why So Early?

**Sup? So I wanted to thank all of those people out there who reviewed. AnnabethChaserocks, and Thalia Marie Grace, thank you sooo much for reviewing almost every chapter. Here's number nine.**

Percy's POV

I wanted to ask Selena so many questions when I went home, as much as a cabin could be a home, but Selena wasn't awake. I didn't want to bother her, but I was so tempted. I lay down on my bed, and thought of all that had happened. 1. Annabeth has known me since forever 2. Selena knew something about my family that I didn't 3. There was something going on between Thalia, Selena, and Annabeth that they were keeping from me.

8*****8

"Percy!" I woke with a start, and sat up so fast that I hit my head on my nightstand when I rolled out of my bed. I looked up to find Nico, Annabeth, Thalia, Selena, Luke, and Grover.

"What do you want at," I looked at my clock. "At five in the morning?"

"Percy, we need to tell you something. You should get dressed, then grab Riptide and come outside. We'll be waiting for you." Annabeth said. The rest of them nodded.

"Okay. I guess I'll get out of bed at FIVE A.M.!"

"Yay! Okay." Said Thalia. She obviously doesn't get my morning sarcasm. I got dressed, in my usual jeans and T-shirt. Today I thought I would pick out my lime green skinny jeans, and my light blue shirt. I could see the sun just barely out of my window, so I guess it was too early for me.

I walked out of my cabin, only to reveal a card sitting on the bench on my porch. It read: _Percy, if you want to see Annabeth ever again, you WILL report to the Big House ASAP. –The Big Three_ Oh, great. So my love is captured by my Uncles, and my father. I strolled over to the Big House. While walking, I noticed no one else was in their cabins. _That's odd. Usually everyone's awake and running around by now. _I said to myself. This was creeping me out. I quickly continued my journey to the Big House. When I reached the front doors, it was locked. I conjured some water (which I learned from Selena when we had free time), and broke the lock.

The big doors opened, and my jaw dropped. _Oh my gods. Wow._

**Hey guys. Sorry it's so short, but this is all I can do right now. I'm talking to my friend and am listening to Lady Gaga. Woot woot! What do you think will happen? Review it!**


	9. Annabeth, I Have A Question To Ask You

**Hey guys! I don't really have anything to say except this:**

**Enjoy!**

I walked into the Big House, overwhelmed with all of the decorations for my birthday. I had forgotten it was my birthday! After tons of cake, presents, and all day party, and a silly song sung by Travis, I made my way back to my cabin with Annabeth.

"Thanks for doing that. It really means a lot." I said. Annabeth smiled, twirling her blond hair. I took a deep breath, and decided that now would be the perfect time to ask this question.

"Annabeth, will you be my girlfriend?" I asked. Annabeth stood, paralyzed, then finally wrapped her arms around me and nodded into my shoulder. We both laughed. Suddenly, Luke came out of his cabin and saw us.

"Aw, will you look at that. Tweedle Smart and Tweedle Stupid. It's really an adorable sight to see you two hugging." He smirked. Luke walked up onto my porch, and nodded at Annabeth approvingly. "You know, you got a real throw away here Annie." He said.

"Don't call me that Luke." She replied. Luke smiled.

"Hey, Luke, look here." He turned to face me, only to get punched in the nose. He collapsed onto the ground.

"Thanks Percy." Annabeth said, quietly stepping over his body. I walked up to my cabin, kissed Annabeth on the cheek, then flopped onto my bed quietly, smiling the entire time.


	10. Life Gets Worse

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad that I've decided to continue this further. I really would love it if we could get to fifty reviews. That would be amazing! Thanks again!**

**~AnnabethChasePJO**

Annabeth's POV

"Percy, we should probably get back to camp." I said, after the wonderful experience called "kissing".

"Alright." Percy said. He turned to face the trail, but suddenly stopped.

"Percy, what's wrong?" I asked. Percy looked at me, and started to run. His face was white, and his eyes were filled with fear. I ran after him. Percy, what are you doing?

"Percy, where are you going?" I yelled. Percy stopped at the border line at camp. Oh no. "Percy! STOP!" I screamed. Percy kept running towards the Big House, and that's when I saw it. The whole camp was in flames.

**This was a puny size chapter that I just thought of in a blink of an eye. Sorry to leave you hanging, but the next chapter should be up within the next two hours.**


	11. Happy Endings Should Never End

**Hey guys! I am so sorry for not updating in like, a week. I've been really busy lately, and my mouth is really sore. I just got braces! Now I have to eat mushy food for 5 days… Wish me luck!**

**Here is chapter 14!**

Percy's POV

I woke with a start. Sweat was pouring down the side of my face, and I felt cold. I shivered, and got up to put a sweatshirt on. I was fully dressed by the time Annabeth knocked on my door.

"Percy! Percy! Open up!"Annabeth yelled. Worry was in her voice, and I slowly turned the knob. The door flung open, and Annabeth fell in.

"Oh, gods Annabeth! You look terrible!" I said, helping her off of my floor.

"Thanks Perce, that's just what a girl wants to hear." She said sarcastically. I frowned.

"Who crapped in your cornflakes?" I asked. Annabeth looked up into my eyes, and burst out laughing. I did the same, and we both fell to the floor.

"Ugh, gods Perce. I miss the good times, like when we first started high school. When we didn't know we were demigods, and when we could hang out with our friends like _normal_ people." She said. I flashed a glance at her.

"I know. I miss when I had just turned seven, and my mom used to make me blue pancakes. She would tell me all about the Greek gods, and I used to think it was so cool. I never thought it was possible though." I said. Annabeth and I were sitting on my blue wooden floor. Annabeth looked up at me, and started to cry.

"I-I'm sorry Percy! I just miss my family." She said. I missed my mom too.

"_Percy, why don't you come downstairs. There's a visitor for you!" Sally Jackson's voice rang through my ears, making me jump out of bed, throw on some clothes, and slid down the rail of the stairs._

"_Justin, Tori! Hi! When did you guys come to New York?" I asked them. Justin and Tori were my best friends, and would always be. Tori had blue eyes, brown hair down to her shoulders, and braces. Justin had blonde hair and it covered his forehead just like Justin Bieber's._

"_We got here last night, and we wanted to stop by and say hi. We really miss you Perce." Tori said. She and I were dating, but we were still best friends. Justin nodded in agreement._

"_I missed you guys too." I said, memories flushing through my mind. I kissed Tori, and gave a one-shoulder man-hug to Justin. "Mom, can they stay the night?" I asked. My mom looked at them, and then at me._

"_Alright. BUT, you need to be asleep no later than three. Big day tomorrow Perce." She said. I nodded, and turned to Tori and Justin._

"_Do you want to stay the night?" I asked. They paused, exchanged glances, and then looked at me._

"_Sure!" They said at the same time. Tonight was going to be great._

I smiled at the memory, but the thought of it made me shiver.

Annabeth felt me shiver, but just grabbed my hand and leaned on my shoulder. Selena smiled. I gestured to her, and wrapped my arm around her shoulder.

"My two favorite girls in the world. What would I do without you guys?" I asked. Annabeth snickered.

"Would you be alive by now?" She questioned. I laughed, and hugged them tighter. This is how a real family is. And I love the way we are, just the way we are. And that's all that matters, right?


End file.
